


Remnants of Nightmares

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, M/M, TW: suicidal thoughts, i have no idea if i am even rating these right?, like seriously don't read this if that's one of your triggers..., like should this be teen or mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Just some good old flystep hurt/comfort





	Remnants of Nightmares

A shuddering sob wracks your body. You press one hand tightly against your mouth doing your best to stay silent. You can’t do this. You rise from the bed slow and quiet, trying not to disturb the sleeping man beside you. How does he do that? Sleep so peacefully. You grab your pants and a hoodie putting them on as you head for the door. You tell yourself that you need some air. Just a few minutes and you will go back.

Your feet pad silently down the hall, up the stairs. You open the door to the roof shivering slightly. It’s cold tonight, raining, the moon completely obscured. You step out onto the roof the water like ice against your bare feet. You revel in the sensation momentarily. It is something to feel other than the pain. Before you know it you find yourself at the edge of the roof staring down. A fall from this height would kill you. You should jump. It would be easy. A brief rush as gravity pull you to the earth, then all of the pain would be gone.

You step up onto the railing staring numbly at the lights of the city below.   _Do it._  It would break his heart if you did. You are going to break his heart anyways might as well get it over with. Better to die while he still loves you than to see all of that love turn to hate.

You stand there on the edge for a long time before turning away and collapsing to your knees. You can’t do it. You wish you could. You just want all of the pain to stop. You pull your knees to your chest wrapping your arms around them, dropping your head. You stopped shivering a while ago. Maybe you’ll freeze to death. Doubtful. It’s never cold enough for that in Los Diablos. The only thing you’ll achieve by staying out in the rain is a horrible cold. You don’t move.

Some time later, you have no idea how long, you hear the door to the roof open and close. “Oh thank god.” His voice is full of breathless relief. “There you are.” Daniel is by your side instantly, wrapping you tight in his arms. You don’t move. He pulls you closer. Is he shaking?

You scared the shit out of him. At first he thought you left, but your shoes were still there. He couldn’t find you anywhere in the apartment. That is when the worry set in and he rushed to the roof, just barely keeping his mind from assuming the worst. That you were gone again…

The relief he felt when he saw you sitting there sopping wet and miserable but still alive nearly overwhelmed him. He has seen how tired you are, how angry you can be, how desperate. He doesn’t care. He loves you.

“Let’s get you back inside.” You don’t respond. He picks you up. You don’t resist, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face there. Are the tears still falling? Or is it just the rain? It doesn’t matter.

He carries you into the bathroom keeping the lights low. Carefully he sets you on the lid of the toilet as he turns on the shower. “This will be the quickest way to warm you up, if that’s okay?” You simply nod not trusting your voice to work properly. “Well um… If you need anything I’ll just…” He points to the door. He is respecting your privacy, giving you space if you need it. He is still worried. He doesn’t want to leave you alone. You don’t want him to leave.

You reach out and weakly grab his arm as he turns to leave. “Stay.” A horse croak. You were right not to trust your voice.

The smile he gives you is small, soft and full of concern. “Yeah, alright.” He helps you stand, taking off your soaked clothes before discarding his own to step into the shower with you. He dims the lights even more, just barely enough to see. He knows you need it, knows that you don’t want to see the bright orange lines marking your skin.

You sink to the floor unable to find the strength it takes to stand. He goes with you pulling you against him, cradling you head to his chest while he softly pets your hair. Your breathing is strained. Every rattling breath you take threatens to tear you apart. This time you can’t stop the sobs ripping through your body. Danny’s voice is soothing as he whispers that you are safe, you will be alright, he will protect you.

It hurts him deeply to see you in pain. It tears him apart knowing that you are hurting so bad and all he can do is hold you while you break. He has no idea how much it means to you. To have someone that will comfort you when you cry, someone that is willing to be the glue that holds together your shattered pieces. You have never had this before. A part of you wishes that you never learned what it is like. It will only hurt more when you inevitably lose it. And yet you still feel yourself starting to relax.

The tears have finally stopped. Your breathing evens out out as he rubs soothing circles into your back, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You are exhausted. Why does crying take so much fucking energy?

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence he gets up cutting off the water, grabbing two towels and handing one to you. You dry off quickly, following him back to the bed room. He rifles through his closet for a moment before handing you some clothes. They are soft and baggy. Not something that you would usually wear but you don’t mind because they are his. You still don’t feel like talking. You step closer pulling him into a slow, gentle kiss.

A soft, content sigh escapes his lips. You can’t stop the smile from forming on yours. He rests his forehead against yours, eyes still closed. “Are you feeling any better?” Concern is still radiating off of him in waves but it is less severe now.

“A bit, but I still don’t want to sleep.” Your voice is quiet. Talking is difficult.

“Alright. We don’t have to.” A gentle kiss to your forehead followed by another to your nose. You let out a small huff of laughter disentangling yourself from his arms.

“You don’t have to stay up with me.” You want him to. You don’t want to be alone right now. The remnants of the nightmare lurk at the edges of your mind, waiting patiently for any signs of vulnerability.

“So, what?” He puts his hands on his hips raising an eyebrow at you. “You expect me to just go back to sleep and leave you all on your own? Not a chance.”

“I’m used to it.” You shrug turning your back to his frown as you walk into the living room.

“Not. A. Chance.” He follows you. “I’m not stupid you know. I can tell you don’t want to be alone right now even if you don’t say it.”

“Could of had me fooled.” You send a sharp smirk over your shoulder at him completely ignoring the second part of his statement. You can’t deal with that right now.

“Jerk.” He smiles, shoving you over onto the couch. “Stay.” He points at you for emphasis.

“I’m not a dog you know.” You glare but there is no heat in it.

“Could of had me fooled.” He turns your words against you sending a playful wink over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. You sigh and smile at his back but you don’t move. He really does make you feel better.

A few minutes later he returns with an armful of blankets and pillows turning the couch into a comfortable nest. He wraps a fuzzy blanket around your shoulders before pulling you into his arms with a gentle kiss to your temple. He turns on some shitty rom com that neither of you actually pay attention to.

You relax into his warm embrace, you head on his chest, eyes closed as you listen to the steady sound of his heart beating. Maybe the nightmares aren’t so bad if you have Daniel to chase them away afterwards.

Eventually you feel your mind slipping back into the familiar haze of sleep. Before it takes you completely you feel a soft kiss pressed against your still damp hair. A gentle “I love you,” whispered as he holds you tightly. A promise to keep you safe from the torment of you own mind, even if it is only for the rest of the night.


End file.
